


In From The Storm

by Sadbhyl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-19
Updated: 2004-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadbhyl/pseuds/Sadbhyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Anya had turned to someone besides D’Hoffryn after the wedding fiasco?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In From The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published February 19, 2004
> 
> Set after the events of Hell’s Bells. Written for [](http://doyle-sb4.livejournal.com/profile)[**doyle_sb4**](http://doyle-sb4.livejournal.com/) for the [](http://btvs-cupid.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://btvs-cupid.livejournal.com/)**btvs_cupid**

Rupert Giles tied the sash of his robe around his waist, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and putting on his glasses as he hurried toward the frantic pounding on his door. The Westbury house was far enough off the road that it wasn’t likely to be a stranded motorist. Which meant that whoever was banging at his door at three in the morning in the pouring rain was looking for him.

He pulled the door open to reveal the last person he’d ever expect to see.

“Anya!”

She was drenched through, water running off the ends of her bottle blonde hair and into her face.

“You are a very good kisser.”

“What?” Her words were so very unexpected that he wasn’t sure he wasn’t dreaming all this.

“Xander left me at the altar. So I came to tell you that I think you are a very good kisser.”

“Oh.” He pulled the robe a little tighter in confusion. “You couldn’t use the phone?”

“No.” Her denial was adamant. “Because if I told you on the phone, you would have spoken to me like one of them.”

“Them?”

“The Scoobies. The children I’ve been trying to be like all these years. But I’m not like them. I’m not a child, Rupert. I am a grown woman with lifetimes of experience. And I’m an excellent kisser, too.”

“Yes, I remember.”

“So?”

“What?”

“Why aren’t you kissing me?”

He said the first thing that came into his head. “You’re all wet.”

“That’s because you left me standing out in the rain.”

“Oh! How stupid of me. Please, come in.” He stepped aside, holding the door wider for her. “Let me find you a. . .”

Her rain-chilled lips on his stopped his words, and his arms closed around her automatically. Her sodden clothes instantly soaked through his robe, letting him feel every muscle, every curve of her body. He quickly gave himself up to her, devouring her mouth as he tried to warm her with his hands and body.

She was warm and supple, and as he returned her passion with equal fervor, he realized how much he wanted this. Wanted her. Something inside him blossomed, and he was overwhelmed by it.

Finally they pulled away, and she nestled her head into his shoulder as he held her protectively, surprised by his feelings.

“Do you think you could love me?” she asked in a small voice.

He rested his cheek against the top of her head. “I already do.”

“But do you think you could love me as a woman?”

He lifted her chin and caught her lips delicately. “I think I already do.”


End file.
